


S.T.A.Y. [Collage]

by bene_gesserit (irulenn), fandom All Space 2020 (fandom_AllSpace_2020)



Series: All Space 2020 - Визуал G-T [1]
Category: Interstellar (2014)
Genre: Astronauts, Collage, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Outer Space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irulenn/pseuds/bene_gesserit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_AllSpace_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Space%202020
Summary: Do not go gentle into that good night,Old age should burn and rave at close of day;Rage, rage against the dying of the light.
Series: All Space 2020 - Визуал G-T [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846675
Kudos: 24
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	S.T.A.Y. [Collage]

[Посмотреть полноразмерную версию](https://s8.hostingkartinok.com/uploads/images/2020/07/a3c1be0648a4c4570f0feefeaf194ff3.jpg)


End file.
